nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Takahashiryu Raion
'Character First Name:' Raion 'Character Last Name:' Takahashiryu 'IMVU Username:' Raion yuki 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 01/01/188 'Gender:' Male '' 'Ethnicity: Yuki '''Height: 5' 'Weight:' 100Lbs '' 'Blood Type: O+ '''Occupation: Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Raion Takahashiryu is a well mannered shy boy who always acts like he is in a shell. Whenever Raion is around classmates he doesnt really talk much, he seems to always be thinking, as he always hass that look on his face. Raion being an only child never really had anyone to grow up with other than his classmates, but when Raion was home with his parents, his father would exchange words using there fist, because in his household Raions father Zai, was a Sage of the village Amegakure where Zais family, the Takahashiryu, lived. All around Raion was a shy well mannered boy but had high fighting spirits and confidence when he exchanged "Words" with his father, Sage of the village Amegakure. '' 'Behaviour: '''Shy but well mannered around classmates, loves "talking " with father whenever he can 'Nindo: (optional)' "....." " ...*munch*.... lets begin" 'Summoning:' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Takahashiryu, a branch broken from the tree of the Yuki clan, born to Zai Takahashiryu 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' Fathers sword, currently training with a wooden sword in order to weild fathers blade, which he passed down to me 'Strengths' ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Shurikenjutsu 'Chakra color:' Icy Blue 'Weapons Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 25 (25) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 2 '''(8) '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 (6) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:48 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Raion Takahashiryu was born 01/01 in the year 188 AN , after the death of Naruto Uzumaki to a Zai Takahashiryu, my father. When i was born i never really knew much about my mother, who she was , what she did, and most importantly did she love me? Till this day, 12 years later not once have i been told anything about my mother, so i never asked my father, it seemed easier that way... But before this day came , Raiosn past was not that stressful. Raion was born 01/01 during the year 188 AN after Naruto, in a small village hut withing the walls of the Amegakure village, home to my fathers clan the Takahashiryu, a broken branch from the tree of Yuki, the ice element users. In the early years while Raion was growing up in the loving hands of his father, who always had a smile on his face whenever he watched his son. Those were the eraly years until Raion was able to walk (age 18 months) and talk ( Age 15 months). Zai would show Raion his senbons that he once used as tools defending the city from enimies. Growing up between the agnce Raion reached the age of 5 his father started working with Raion to train him to make him stronger, but as Raion grew he became more quieter and quieter, not saying as much as he used to but he would always train with his father learning his ways and learning the use of his weapons , Senbons , long black nedles 7 inches in length and a quarter inch thick. Raion trained with these needles from the young age of 5 till present day where he just graduated from the ninja Academy into a full fledged ninja Genin. That night when Raion returned home with his father he was presented with his very own sword, he had it crafted specitally for Raion, it was his gift to Raion for becoming a Genin. Raion put the sword away in his room, and grabbed one of the wooden swords his father gave him to trian with, so one day the sword would become a weapon used by a master... 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato